(i) Technical Field
The invention relates to a multichannel optical communication module that is disposed in a terminal and performs transmission and reception of optical signals in an optical communication system, and to a method of producing the multichannel optical communication module.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, various types of optical communication systems have been developed with the increasing amount of transmitted information and high-speed information transfer rate.
In the opticalcommunication systems, generally, a light-emitting element for converting an electric signal into an optical signal and a light-receiving element for converting an optical signal into an electric signal, which are each known as a signal (signal-medium) converting element, are connected to each other with a signal-light transmitting medium such as an optical fiber and an optical waveguide. As a component for optically connecting the signal-converting element to the signal-light transmitting medium, an optical communication module is widely used.
Also, recent optical communication systems have improved in multichannel performance in order to handle the increasing amount of transmitted information. Accordingly, there have been proposed a large number of multichannel optical communication modules that can be used in the optical communication systems thus improved.